Pardonne-moi, Frangin
by Hiveen
Summary: Raphael broie du noir. Il sait que rien n'effacera les atrocités qu'il a pu dire à son frère, ni les gestes impardonnables qu'il a pu avoir envers lui. Malgré tout, Léonardo n'est pas rancunier comme lui peut l'être et, un soir, l'aîné décide de faire un pas vers son cadet [univers 2007]


**_A/N_** _: selon moi, une conversation entre Raphael et Léonardo manque et s'impose suite au film de 2007. Une idée m'est alors venue…Bonne lecture !_

 ** _Contexte_** _: trois mois après les événements du film de 2007. Univers 2007._

 ** _Résumé_** _: Raphael broie du noir. Il sait que rien n'effacera les atrocités qu'il a pu dire à son frère, ni les gestes impardonnables qu'il a pu avoir envers lui. Malgré tout, Léonardo n'est pas rancunier comme lui peut l'être et, un soir, l'aîné décide de faire un pas vers son cadet._

 ** _Rappel_** _: les TMNT ne m'appartiennent pas –_ _tous les droits sont réservés à leurs créateurs_

* * *

 **Pardonne-moi, Frangin**

* * *

Telles des aiguilles épaisses et douloureuses, les gouttes de pluie tombaient avec fracas et musicalité sur la ville, noyant ainsi les rues et les toits de flaques pures et abondantes. Le noir de la nuit se mêlait splendidement au rouge étincelant du panneau _Red Eye Club_ qui brillait au travers du nuage épais de pollution, sur la hauteur d'un building. Les conditions étaient les mêmes que ce soir funeste, comme si le temps avait été remonté jusqu'au jour où Raphael avait manqué d'abattre son propre frère. Après tout, le temps n'était pas connu pour guérir les blessures, il les estompait simplement.

Assis sur un des toits immaculé de pluie de sa somptueuse ville, sur lequel il avait confronté et déshonoré son frère, Raphael fixait pensivement ses pieds à deux orteils qu'il faisait nonchalamment balancer au-dessus du vide, ses yeux chocolat pétillant au clair de lune. Des rigoles d'eau claire s'écoulaient avec fluidité le long de sa peau émeraude et écailleuse, dessinant ses muscles saillants et gonflés avec une élégance et une rigueur sans nom. Le son de la pluie abondante couvrait sa respiration calme mais pourtant bruyante alors que l'eau embuait insensiblement son regard mélancolique. Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis les évènements, et il avait cette sordide et effroyable impression de son cœur saignant ne guérirait jamais.

Raphael regrettait profondément ses emportements. Une colère noire telle qu'il n'avait jamais pu ressentir s'était emparée de lui ce soir-là, et il s'était laissé contrôler comme une grossière et stupide marionnette, dont les fils avaient été tirés par la colère insatiable et irraisonnée qu'il nourrissait. Cependant, au plus profond de son cœur saignant, Raphael savait que la colère ne s'était guère embrasée seule. La braise avait été attisée par Léo.

Son grand frère l'avait abandonné pendant deux longues années au lieu d'une, sans explications préalables et, dès son retour, il s'était montré arrogant envers lui. Il s'était permis de lui donner des ordres alors que pendant deux ans, Raphael avait appris à s'en sortir sans lui. Peu à peu, il s'était accoutumé à l'absence de Leonardo et il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Il avait même fini par l'espérer, avec le temps. _« Je me fiche de Leonardo maintenant, j'espère qu'il ne reviendra jamais »_ , murmurait-il de temps à autres à Casey, son meilleur ami. Néanmoins, le retour de Leonardo l'avait bien plus bouleversé que ce qu'il n'osait s'admettre.

 _Salut_. Ce fut le seul mot prononcé par Leonardo lorsque leurs yeux pétillants s'étaient croisés. Le malaise régnait en maître entre eux, et le fossé qui les séparait jadis s'était creusé avec le temps jusqu'à devenir un gouffre sans fond, même trois mois après cet incident regrettable.

Ses yeux chocolat humides et plissés s'embuaient insensiblement, alors que Raphael fixait son arme tranchante qui reposait avec respect mais amertume sur sa cuisse. Son _saï_. Cette arme lui avait jadis été transmise et confiée par son père et Maître et chaque jour depuis lors, elle incarnait sa dévotion au _ninjutsu_ et à sa fratrie. Cela n'excluait pas Leonardo. Les yeux rivés sur le reflet que lui renvoyait sa lame tranchante et dangereusement pointue, sur laquelle le ciel pleurait à chaudes larmes, Raphael sentit son cœur se crisper. Trois mois plus tôt, il avait failli trancher la gorge de son propre frère avec ce _saï_ qui avait coutume de le protéger et de se battre aux côtés de ses _katana_. Bien qu'elles eussent l'habitude de se battre ensemble, dans le sang et la sueur, ces armes étaient modelées pour se détruire mutuellement. Le _saï_ brisait le _katana_ , et Raphael regrettait d'avoir découvert cet usage et ce maniement qui lui soulevait encore à ce jour le cœur.

Un soupir mêlé de tristesse et de rancœur envers lui-même échappa ses lèvres humides et céladon alors qu'il posa son saï sur sa droite, près de sa cuisse frileuse. Perdu dans ses pensées mélancoliques, il ne réagit pas lorsque son frère l'informa de sa présence en s'installant près de lui, sur sa gauche, laissant ses pieds à deux orteils balancer nonchalamment dans le vide, au rythme des siens. Sans oser le regarder, Raphael tourna amèrement la tête à l'opposé, nichant son menton dans son cou en plissant les yeux derrière son masque rouge.

-« Comment t'as su que j'étais là ? », demanda-t-il, un soupçon de curiosité teintant sa voix si grave, les yeux obstinément rivés sur son _saï_.

Les lèvres serrées, Leonardo regarda son frère avec attention avant de détourner ses yeux noisette pour les poser sur un panneau publicitaire, plus bas.

-« Ce n'était pas très compliqué. Tu viens toutes les nuits ici. »

Raphael haussa un sourcil intrigué.

-« Tu m'espionnes maintenant ? rétorqua-t-il sur un ton désabusé en le regardant du coin de son œil brillant.

-Je m'assure de ta sécurité », rectifia l'aîné en balançant légèrement ses jambes au-dessus du vide.

Roulant des yeux, Raphael soupira de résignation en secouant légèrement la tête alors qu'il reposa pensivement son regard mouillé sur son arme. Depuis ces trois derniers mois, leur vie souterraine avait repris son court, et son frère semblait avoir oublié le drame qui s'était produit entre eux. C'était comme s'il avait perdu la mémoire. Ses sourires rassurants, sa voix apaisante, et sa persévérance quant au maintien de l'unité de la fratrie prouvaient à Raphael que Leonardo l'avait pardonné. Ou alors jouait-il la carte de l'hypocrisie ? Raphael l'ignorait, mais cela l'agaçait profondément. Un problème demeurait au sein de leur relation amicale et fraternelle, et à mesure que le temps passait, le fardeau devenait bien trop lourd pour les épaules du cadet, mais aussi pour sa conscience.

-« T'es pas obligé de faire semblant, tu sais », marmonna-t-il tristement en frottant ses yeux fatigués et embués, tant par la pluie que la douleur.

Un profond silence s'ensuivit, uniquement brisé par le fracas de la pluie.

-« Faire semblant ? » répétant innocemment Leonardo sur un ton interrogatif, haussant un sourcil surpris envers son frère.

Agacé et épuisé par l'ignorance de son frère, Raphael soupira profondément en plissant les yeux, massant ses temps et ses joues dans des cercles fébriles et douloureusement vicieux.

-« Arrête ça…arrête de faire comme s'il n'y avait aucun problème », lâcha le jeune mutant impétueux sur un ton marquant l'agacement, la douleur et l'exaspération.

Visiblement stupéfait, Leonardo cligna ses yeux noisette avant de les réduire à deux fentes en dévisageant douloureusement son frère acerbe. _Faire semblant ?_

-« Je ne fais pas semblant, Raph…et il n'a aucun problème de mon côté », murmura-t-il gravement en le brûlant d'un regard incompréhensif.

Les lèvres amèrement serrées et chevrotantes, Raphael cligna confusément ses yeux embués qu'il leva ciel comme pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. La pluie inonda son visage alors qu'il hocha obstinément la tête, un sanglot amer perçant dans sa voix maladroite.

-« Si, je le sais. J'ai failli te tuer, Léo », lâcha-t-il avec impuissance et désarroi.

Sentant son cœur fraîchement réparé tomber en miettes face au désarroi et à la tristesse habituellement dissimulés par son cadet, Leonardo laissa une grimace ébahie s'emparer de ses lèvres. Jamais il n'avait vu son frère si désemparé et accablé, et cela de désarma. Instinctivement et précautionneusement, il effleura la carapace de Raphael du bout des doigts avant de prendre son épaule avec un élan de tendresse pour la masser avec réconfort, pressant sensiblement son frère contre lui. Ébranlé par cette étreinte viscérale et inattendue, Raphael éclata compulsivement en sanglots, relâchant ainsi tout le poids que sa conscience avait accumulé depuis cette nuit funeste où sa colère l'avait irraisonnablement emporté.

-« Je ne t'en veux plus, Raph. »

-C'est ça tu vois, ton problème, lâcha Raphael entre deux sanglots amers. Tu fais toujours genre tu t'en fous…tu n'peux pas juste t'énerver un bon coup, pour une fois ?! »

Consterné par ces mots et ces reproches, Leonardo cligna confusément ses yeux noisette en frottant énergiquement le bras musclé de son frère pour le consoler, hésitant entre rire nerveusement et grimacer. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que son frère cachait tant de douleur en lui, et il ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir secrètement pour ne rien avoir vu.

-« Je refuse de m'énerver après toi, frangin, assura-t-il sincèrement. Nous étions à bout tous les deux, mais pour moi, c'est oublié. Tu as réparé mes _katana_ , et tu m'as prouvé dans tes actions que tu regrettais ce qu'il s'était passé. Pourquoi je devrais encore t'en vouloir ? »

Demeurant silencieux, Raphael étouffa ses sanglots contre l'épaule de son frère, se sentant effroyablement honteux, ridicule, mais surtout accablé.

-« Ce qu'il s'est passé nous a renforcés, Raph, continua Leonardo avec douceur. Ça m'a fait réaliser combien j'ai été idiot de rester aussi loin de vous aussi longtemps. »

Apaisé et réconforté par les mots et la présence de son aîné, Raphael essuya grossièrement ses larmes d'un revers de son avant-bras en reniflant bruyamment, se permettant de lâcher avec ironie et déception.

-« Idiot…c'est l'moins qu'on puisse dire. »

Leonardo retint comme il put un soupir face à ces mots lâchés avec tant de rancœur et, les yeux bas, il tapota affectueusement la carapace brunâtre et cabossée de son petit frère, avant de laisser sa main retomber sur sa cuisse trempée par les larmes pures du ciel. Leonardo s'en voulait encore beaucoup.

-« Mais maintenant je suis revenu, reprit-il avec assurance et détermination, et je te promets que plus jamais je n'abandonnerai ma famille. Je t'en fais le serment, frérot. »

Intérieurement ému par ce serment qui sonna si sincère à ses oreilles, Raphael sentit sa gorge se compresser. _Je ne demande qu'à te croire, frangin_ , songea-t-il sans pouvoir retenir un léger froncement de sourcils. Silencieux un moment, il entrouvrit finalement ses lèvres encore chevrotantes.

-« Ne fais pas de promesse que tu seras incapable de tenir.

-Je la tiendrai, Raphael », s'empressa aussitôt de rétorquer le jeune leader.

Raphael n'avait jamais vu une telle sincérité luire dans les yeux ambrés de son frère, et il en fut secrètement très touché. Car oui, il ne demandait qu'à le croire. Hochant la tête dans un soupir indiquant qu'il lui laisserait une chance de prouver sa promesse, Raphael demeura silencieux. Leonardo se permit un sourire en regardant son frère sous toutes ses coutures, notant les larmes séchées sur ses joues qui se mêlaient aux gouttes de pluie.

-« Et moi qui te croyais insensible », plaisanta Léonardo en lui donnant un coup d'épaule taquin.

-Je suis insensible », rétorqua dignement Raphael en raclant sa gorge, le regard évasif et les joues brunes.

La bouille de son cadet avait toujours particulièrement attendri Leonardo, surtout dans ces moments-là, et il était heureux de retrouver cette expression sur son visage, même après des mois, voire des années d'éloignement. Sincèrement heureux de l'issu de cette conversation avec son petit frère hargneux, il rit doucement en pressant son épaule musclée, avec force et tendresse.

-« Viens, rentrons avant d'attraper froid. »

Sans rechigner, Raphael se laissa mollement aller, ramassant discrètement son _saï_ pour le coincer entre son plastron et sa ceinture.

* * *

 ** _A/N_** _: oui, j'ai vu le film de 2k16 lors du Turtle Week-End et je vous tiendrai informés de ce que j'en ai pensé en temps voulus ! À p'luche._

 _–_ _ **Hiveen**_ _._


End file.
